Not Exactly
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: Slade's planning on mind controlling Robin by treating him like a baby. This makes Red X angry. Why? He has no idea, but why is Robin getting all the attention? Throwing a fit Red X takes off only to be found by Bruce Wayne. Now Slade have a that of losing one of his strongest minions and Red X's past starts to come to light.Warning: Bottle feeding Robin and Red X.


**Don't own. **

**Don't like bottle feeding Robin and Red X than bye bye**

* * *

There are many ways to reset someone's mind.

Slade had tired fear to control Robin.

It didn't work.

So next he tired killing Robin's friends. He manged to kill two off before his little bird had gone to seek help form dear old Daddy Bats.

Batman was a problem.

Slade knew he would have to strike when the Bat was on League Missions deep into space. Than he would capture Robin and reset the boy's mind before molding it into a perfect solider.

A perfect apprentice.

A perfect son.

A perfect-

"Slade, I'm getting real tired of waiting." Red X said folding his arms. "Can we get on with this or we just going to sit here and watch you drool over Robin?"

Slade ignored the thief as he went over the files. There were so many ways to brain wash a person, to rest a mind, to get what he wanted. Of course picking just the right one was problem.

"Yeah, I'm outta here." Red X said before vanishing.

After a while a thought came to Slade.

We could use humiliation.

There had been many people who used that as a way of brainwashing. To breaks down someone so horrible that their mind suppresses memory and replaces them with false ones.

Smirking under his mask Slade went to work.

* * *

When Red X returned from robbing a store he headed toward a room he used when crashing at Slade's. Once there he tossed himself on the bed before chewing on the candy and chips. Ah, things were always better stolen.

After a few hours Red X decided he was going to go and cause some troubel when he heard screaming and cussing coming from the room next door. Getting up he hurried to go see what it was. Maybe

something fun was happening.

When he got there he stopped to look around the room. "What the hell?"

"Ah, Red X good of you to join us."

"Get the hell off of me, Slade!" Robin screamed.

Standing there Red X watched as Slade pinned Robin down before stripping the boy down until he was in nothing but his underwear. Red X plopped down to watch as Slade forced the yelled bird into black slacks and a black shirt.

"Let go of me!"

"Now Robin don't be rude."

Robin struggled for a while before Slade pressed a needle to Robin's arm and the boy passed out. Red X stared as Slade put the kid into a bed. After that Slade left the room singling or him to follow. Glancing back for a second he shrugged before following Slade.

"So, what's the plan, boss?"

* * *

X Red had his arms crossed as he sat crossed legged on the floor hunched over shaking in jealous. No! It wasn't' jealousy! And it wasn't hurt his was feeling either because there no way in hell he would be so idiotic to be jealous and feeling betrayed and heartbroken over what was happening just seven feet way!

Hunching over even more Red started to shake more with the strange feelings welling up inside him. He shouldn't even want that! He should be laughing his ass off at what Slade had done to humiliate Robin with not sitting here wishing it was him and not that damn bird boy.

It had been two weeks of Slade treating the brat like a baby and it had started to effect Robin. Red X thought that maybe after being forced to play the part of a baby it would start to eat away at you. Slade was forcing Robin to eat baby food, drink bottles, had given the other something what would keep him from using to much strength so the fool had to crawl to get anywhere. Slade had even put a little collar around the brats neck so he couldn't talk but instead had to make small noises for anything.

Of course Robin was fighting it. Fighting to the bitter end. It was a slow losing battle that woudl surely end with Robin's mind resting to that of an actual baby. Liek right at the moment Slade had Robin wrapped up in a blanket that had tucked the boyu in tight to keep him form struggling to much before shoving a bottle into the other's mouth.

Robin wouldn't drink it. Instead he was ignoring the fact there was a bottle nipple in his mouth. He refused to look at Slade. However it had been almost four days without food or water so sooner or later Robin was going to drink the bottle.

Red X had seen it before. Robin would starve himself until he could take than drink a bottle before starving himself all over again. So, after twenty minutes when the of hesitant was heard Red X almost screamed in anger.

Slade however had won a little victory.

Jumping to his feet Red X left walking as hast as he could. He needed to get out of this place. Robin was being subjected to something that no teen would want. Being forced to act like an infant right down to the core including diaper changes. It was disgusting.

So why was Red X jealous?

Why did he find himself wondering at night if anyone would hold him like that? What did that mean anyway? Did he want to tormented? But that would mean he wanted pain and humiliation. Yet, when he dreamed he wondered what it would be like to be held like that, to have someone holding you close as they fed you?

When he came to be Red X really didn't know anything about his past. He jsut knew that one day he woke up in his costume and was ready to have some fun. Everythign before that was blank. Almost like it didn't exist.

Landing on a roof top Red X paused his mind flashing back to Slade holding Robin like he was he most precious thing. Letting out an angry hurt scream Red X broke into said building before destroying anything he could get his hands on. Throwing things, breaking all the glass, screaming about how he hated Slade and his little baby and how he hated the world.

After everything was destroyed Red X let himself plop onto the ground as he sobbed to himself. He never cried. Couldn't remember if he ever did. Reaching up he pulled off his mask. under it had had a black domino mask on to keep his face hidden.

From what though?

Rubbing the tears out of his eyes Red X sobbed softer. "I don't even know my own name..."

"I read it was Red X."

Jumping up Red X spun around ready to fight seeing a large man standing there like nothing was wrong. He had black hair, deep blue eyes, a strong chin that reminded Red X of a superhero but which one he couldn't place. The man was in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie.

"Hmm, I thought you wore a mask with an Z on it." The man mused.

"It's an X." Red X growled. "And maybe I didn't feel like wearing it tonight."

"Ah yes, it was X." The man said nodding before calmly walking over to the broken desk where he scooped up some papers. "I forgot these. Well, it's late and I'm starving. Want to grab a late night dinner with me?"

Red X raised an eyebrow watching the man leave. "I could kill you."

"Yes, you could but I'm the one who's going to pay for dinner so you can either stay here and play or come with me and eat." The man said not looking back.

"Well, it would be rude to turn down free food." Red X said but he put no merit in it as he trotted to following the man slipping his mask into his pocket. "So, gonna tell security about the little mess I made in you're office."

"Nah, than I'd have to wait until they got there, made a report, than I wouldn't get out of there for at least four hours. Besides I'm starving."

Red X followed the man as he got into a limo. "Mr. Rich guy, huh? Nice."

"Yep. Come on kiddo hop in."

Just to spite the man Red X sat on top of the limo. It bothered him when the man didn't say anything but got in and had his driver take him to a restaurant. Not that X didn't mind. The night air that blew on his face calmed him down. Now he just felt stupid for throwing a fit.

When the limo stopped he hopped off as the man stepped out of the limo. "Oh, good you didn't fall off. Never mind, Alfred, my dinner guest is still alive."

Red X looked at the place. "Fancy."

"It's a good place. "Now, let go eat."

Red X trailed behind looking at the fancy place. He had been in some before when he went out to play. Ah, good times setting the places on fire and watching people run for their lives.

When they sat down the man went over the menu before looking at him. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water."

"Really now? How about some soda?"

"I don't want any."

"Ah, I see, you're Father won't let you have any?"

That line made Red X glare at him remembering what had upset him so much. Standing up Red X stormed out of the restaurant. The man followed him out grabbing his shoulder. Now Red X should have knocked it off and ran but the hand was restricting but rather a firm, yet easy way to tell him to stop.

"Hey, if it means that much to you I'll get you some water."

"I don't want water." Red X said. "And I don't have no F-king father either! That ass could die for all I care! Acting all high and mighty but once that little brat comes along he's all lovely dovely! Well screw him! I ain't need anyone!"

"X... are... are you all alone?" The man said concerned and even knelt down. "Don't you have anyone?"

Oh, it really made him angry that this man had knelt down on one knee and still Red X had to look up a few inches to looking into the man's eyes. Shaking a gain Red X turned to walk off.

He wasn't going to cry.

He didn't need anyone.

He was fine on his own!

Suddenly the man was walking next to him. "I used to be all alone once."

"Yeah, sure." Red X mumbled.

"No, it's true. Once had I had a mother and a father but than one day they had been killed and I found myself all alone."

"I don't have folks... and I don't need them! I don't need to be hugged, and coddled, and fed! I don't need any of that!" Red X went into a store walking around but he hadn't noticed where he ended up and what he was staring at until the man leaned down next to him and Red X stared at him through the mask. "What?"

The man pointed to the item. "Do you want that?"

Red X face burned with shame and with want as he realized that he had walked right to the baby section where the bottles where. Turning on his heel unable to face the man he went to stand in by the window displaying wanting to hit his head.

What woudl the man think of the famous villain Red X now?! Stupid, stupid!

The man walked up to Red X a few minutes later. "Well, shall we go? I'm still hungry so we can stop by a fast food place and grab something."

"Whatever." Red X crossed his eyes before walking out of the store. "Just drop me off by the bay."

The man chuckled as he followed.

Getting into the limo this time Red X looked around. There was so many nice things in here. Ignoring the man he started to snoop around puling things out and even slipping a few thing into his pocket when he heard a beep.

"What's that?" X asked as he looked through a DVD set he found.

"Just warming up something. Most limos have microwaves."

"Spoiled." Red X said before opening a little compartment.

Suddenly Red X was grabbed back. Yelping as he was pulled sideways onto the man's lap, a strong arm wrapping around his waist. His mind flashed about what the possible outcome would be and he was not going down without a fight.

"What the hell- Mmph?!" Red X masked eyes widened as something was shoved into his mouth.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" The man said softly pulling him closer. "I couldn't help but notice how hurt you were looking at it so I bought it for you and some milk to go with it. Also, I hope you don't mind but I added a teaspoon of honey into it."

Red X sat there his mind completely short-circuited. The man had gotten the bottle, filled it with warm milk and honey before shoving it into his mouth. Bilking once and still out of it X gave a small suck on the rubber nipple.

Warm sweet milk ran over his tongue making him relax completely against the man his eyes drooping slowly as he started to suck slowly. The warm milk had relaxed him so much that he hadn't realized that he was curled up against the stranger, one of his hands resting on the man's shirt.

"That's a good boy." The man whispered softly. "Just rest now, alright,"

X shouldn't have been enjoying it as much as he did but he liked it. He felt... safe? Was that the word? Closing his eyes X listened to the man's heartbeat as he continued to suck the bottle, both he plastic feeling strange and new to him.

He liked it.

He liked drinking the bottle.

He liked the man holding him.

He liked the feeling of being... loved?

X frowned his face scrunching up as his heart clenched. However the man shushed him gently rubbing his back and holding him closer pushing the bottle a litle to get him to start sucking again. When did he stop? X sucked against this time faster wondering what was going on with his mind and heart.

X opened his eyes when lips pressed against his head and a pang hurt his heart again. Puling back even thought he didn't want to X barely heard himself ask the man his name.

"My name is Bruce Wayne."

The bottle was pressed against X's mouth again.

* * *

** I have no idea about you guys but I so wish I could bottle fed X and Robin. **


End file.
